


Unwind

by Synnerxx



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike unwinds after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

It's been a long day at the office, not that Mike is unused to such days, but this one was just worse than usual. He needs to unwind and he knows the perfect way to do that. He shimmies out of his clothing, tossing it this way and that, uncaring of where it lands and falls onto his bed, already half-hard.

He slides a hand down his stomach, tracing his fingertips over his hips and squirming lightly, teasing himself just how he likes it. His cock twitches as he wraps his hand around it, stroking slowly, keeping his grip loose for now. His other hand pinches his nipple lightly and he moans, stroking faster now, rocking his hips up into his hand.

He imagines Harvey above him, pressing him down into the mattress, pinning his wrists above his head, sucking and biting at his neck while he thrusts into him. Mike groans and bucks harder into his fist, stroking harder and faster now. His imagination supplies him with Harvey leaning back up to bite his way into his mouth, sucking on his tongue as one hand strokes Mike in time with his thrusts that are right up against his prostate. Mike moans and whimpers and Harvey smirks down at him.

Mike gasps and comes hard, groaning as it splatters on his chest. He shivers as he keeps touching himself until he can't take it anymore and lays back on the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

The only way that would have been better would be if there actually was Harvey there, hard and inside of him, fucking him until he couldn't sit down at work without feeling it.

He shudders at that thought and gets up with a grunt, looking down at the sticky mess on his chest and heads into the bathroom, ready for a shower.


End file.
